Publishers and/or authors frequently offer audio versions of their books or other written works to consumers. Audio books and other narration audio recordings are often sold on a recorded medium, such as a compact disc or cassette tape. Audio recordings, such as audio books, are often offered in formats and/or packaging such that a potential purchaser is not able to preview the audio content without opening the packaging. Furthermore, once the packaging is opened, the consumer typically must have access to an appropriate player device, such as a compact disc player, in order to sample the audio recording. Accordingly, potential customers of the retail edition of an audio book (or library patrons considering borrowing the audio book) often must rely on reading a synopsis or other promotional material included on the packaging. The potential customer is typically not able to hear a sample of the audio recording itself, thus missing a key attribute of the audio book or other recording when evaluating the item for potential purchase or other consumption.